


Tricks of the Sea

by Godsliltippy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Scrooge has gone missing and it's up to Donald and the boys to find him.





	Tricks of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... you know the scene in the theme song where they're on a boat and Donald shoves the life vest on the boys? ... I just wanted a story with them on a boat! 
> 
> Hopefully this story makes sense!

Splintering wood and breaking glass. Those were the last sounds Louie could recall as he slowly stirred from the fog that was making his limbs feel like dead weight. They'd almost died, hadn't they? The details of his hazy memory were slowly coming back as he awkwardly pushed himself up, onto his knees, noting that his life vest was still in place. His head was spinning, but it was easy to pick up the lulls of the waves as they lifted and dropped the boat.    
  
Boat? His brothers!   
  
Louie could remember them being there, screaming as the waves hit. Huey had a hold of his arm, dragging him towards the door that would lead to the lower decks. Why had they been up top to begin with?    
  
They were searching for… Uncle Scrooge and Launchpad!  Everything was rushing back to the front of his addled mind, pushing passed the dull ache in his head. Their great-uncle hadn't shown for his business meeting overseas and the company had called to complain. Donald had tried to get in contact with them with no success. Search and rescue planes had been sent, but that was a week ago and they'd indicated a storm was sitting over the sea, inhibiting any further attempts to locate the billionaire.    
  
When Scrooge's financial advisors had suggested they start arranging for a funeral and the will to be read, Donald had nearly lost it. Louie had never seen his uncle so livid. Scrooge had been through far worse than a crash at sea. If the rescue teams couldn't do anything, he would.    
  
And that was what he did. Donald had chartered a boat - no crew, just him - to travel into the maelstrom  that potentially contained their lost family.    
  
Louie figured Uncle Donald should have known better. They'd been told to stay at the mansion, but they weren't willing to lose everyone if they could do something to help. So, they'd stowed away.    
  
It wasn't until the beginning of the second day at sea that they'd made their presence known. There was no way to turn back now, no matter how mad Donald was with them.    
  
Now, Louie wished he'd listened and stayed home. It was a selfish thought, his brothers more than willing to dive headfirst into danger, but he couldn't help it. His head hurt and he was scared. Where was his family?   
  
A hand fell on his shoulder and he quickly turned to find his uncle's concerned face. Relief flooded the young duck's chest as he was helped up and engulfed in a protective hug.    
  
"Are you alright?" Uncle Donald asked, gently pushing the boy back to get a good look at him. Before Louie could respond, the elder duck was brushing his fingers lightly over the side of his head. He winced as the slight pressure sent a wave of pain. "Sorry, kiddo. You've got a pretty good bump here."   
  
That at least shed some light onto why he was having trouble thinking straight. "Where are the others?"   
  
"Right here." Huey answered, sounding subdued. Louie found both brothers standing behind their uncle. The eldest was holding his arm close to his chest, Dewey looking just as bumped and bruised as the youngest felt.    
  
"I'm going to see if I can get the boat running again. Keep your vests on." Whatever had happened to the vessel, the threat seemed to have decreased, but that didn't mean it couldn't start again.    
  
Louie followed his brothers to the side of the boat, looking out over the foggy ocean swells. The sea was dark and frothed with the unseen disturbance. Occasionally, they would catch glimpses of debris.    
  
"Where do you think we are?" Dewey finally broke the silence.    
  
"Its hard to tell in this fog." Huey finally let go of his arm, flexing it tentatively before letting it rest on the railing. "But if I had to guess, this thing has an eye and we've gotta be in it, or close with the sea calming."    
  
Louie looked at the waves and wondered how his brother could consider them calm as another swell lifted them up to come sliding back down. The young duck's stomach flipped as the cycle started again. The sudden realization that, if their uncle couldn't get the boat started, they'd end up lost caught in his chest. His legs felt like noodles and Louie was sent to knees as another, larger wave sent them skidding over the surface. Both brothers were by his side, finding safety against the solid railing as freezing water splashed over the edge.    
  
A growl echoed around them, but the rumble of the engine didn't accompany it. Louie waited for the sound to return with the cranking of the boat's motor. Instead, he saw the startled expression on their uncle's face as he stepped out of the wheelhouse.    
  
"What was that?" The question was enough to send the youngest's heart into his throat. When another inhuman snarl answered, all eyes turned to see what was quickly taking form in the gray fog.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
One week ago.    
  
Scrooge had been dozing when Launchpad hit the switch on the console. The bespectacled duck glanced at it, then to his watch. Two hours out of Duckburg. It felt longer, but maybe that was just the boredom. He was used to having the kids to help liven the mood. They'd ask questions and listen to his old stories to help pass the time. He'd decided not to bring them simply because the meeting would be a quick one. No use dragging the youths halfway across the map just to turn right back and head  home.    
  
This fog wasn't helping much, either. It was a sea of white, empty of any interesting features.    
  
"Welcome back, Mr. McD!" The pilot greeted, cheerfully.   
  
"How much longer, Launchpad?" He asked, adjusting his position in the co-pilot's chair.    
  
"Hmm. By my calculations-" The pilot squinted at a gage, tapping it a few times until the arrow swiveled.  "- we should be seeing land in another six hours. Or is it twelve?"   
  
Scrooge tried not to roll his eyes, instead, crossing his arms and settling further into his seat. It looked like a nap would be in the schedule. Hopefully, his companion could keep them airborne for the rest of the flight.    
  
Click.   
  
A peculiar annoyance drew the elder duck from his light sleep and an eyelid pulled up just in time to see Launchpad remove his hand from a switch. The same switch Scrooge had seen him flick just before he'd decided to take a nap. It was odd, but not out of the norm. The pilot tended to hit switches at random when he didn't quite seem to know how to fix a problem.    
  
And then, something else strange happened.   
  
"Welcome back, Mr. McD!" Launchpad wore the same goofy grin as he had before. Scrooge felt his gut twist with a thought that he could easily test. He simply needed to remember.   
  
When the words were at the edge of his throat, he couldn't help letting them out as a cautious whisper. "How much longer, Launchpad?"   
  
"By my calculations-" Again, he leaned forward, eyeing the same gage and tapping at it. "- we should be seeing land in another six hours. Or is it twelve?"   
  
He'd been prepared for this, but it still did little to lessen the tension in his gut. Only once in his life had he been subjected to a time distortion of this nature; to be stuck in an endless loop. Scrooge knew it was engraved into these spells to keep the captives unaware until the life had been drained from them, but the adventurer had set precautions. Every ward he came across that could be used for protection was placed somewhere on his person. His cane kept spirits from possessing him, his suit was lined with threads that could hide him from an all-seeing eye… his hat secured his mind from outside influences. Whatever had caught him and his companion in its spell, Scrooge had one advantage. He knew what was happening.    
  
The problem, however, came with the lack of knowledge for how to escape. The first time, he'd been lucky. A cave-in had distracted to enchantress who had trapped him, severing her hold… and her head. The old duck would have preferred a less permanent end to the woman, but she'd brought it on herself. If he had been free, he would have at least tried to save her.    
  
Scrooge shook himself from the memory and focused back on the problem at hand. They were caught in a loop and he had no idea how to escape. First things first, though. He needed to try every resource available, starting with the radio. Launchpad showed no interest as the elder duck reached across the console to grab the comm.   
  
"Mayday, mayday. This is Scrooge McDuck requesting immediate assistance." He ignored the startled look from the pilot, releasing the reciever button. The hiss of static filled the cockpit as he waited for a response. Nothing. "Mayday, does anybody copy?" Again, the radio was silent.   
  
"Is everything alright, Mr. McD?" Launchpad asked, scanning the equipment for anything he might have missed.   
  
"Try another frequency, Launchpad." Scrooge instructed with a frown. "It seems this fog is more dangerous than I had initially thought. We're stuck in a time loop. Hopefully, I can find a way to get us out of it."   
  
"Ah. Should I try crashing?" The pilot offered, looking less concerned than than the typical person. The adventurer found it comforting that he didn't have to deal with a pilot losing his cool. It was one of the many reasons he kept the man around.   
  
"Aye, I don't see the harm in trying." He grinned at the flash of excitement on Launchpad's face. "Let me try the radio a bit more and then ye can crash any way ye like."   
  
And try he did. Every channel on the radio came back with the same static that made his gut twist with apprehension. So, with that option exhausted, they started jettisoning nonessential cargo from the rear. Wherever the crates ended up, it wasn't enough to break them free.    
  
Now, left with no other options, Launchpad crashed. Scrooge never saw what they hit, but the darkness that followed left him feeling disoriented. His eyelids  twitched as he tried to pry them open through the fog that had filled his head.    
  
Click.   
  
The disorientation was gone in an instant and his eyes flew open to find himself sitting in the copilot's chair. Launchpad was leaning back in his seat, obliviously content.    
  
"Didn'ae work..." The ache that accompanied that realization was enough to catch his breath, missing the slight confusion from the duck beside him. They'd need to find another way, because, if he knew his family, they'd try to find them and potentially find themselves trapped, as well.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Impossible was the only way Huey could explain what their vessel was slowly drifting around. It was colossal to say the least, its trunk of a body protruding from the churning water. It spanned the height of the money bin, or possibly higher, but that wasn't entirely what caught his attention. The creature that inhabit the center of the storm was a sinewy fleshed monster that glistened with decades of ocean slime. Three heads snarled with rows of jagged teeth at nothing in particular, caught up in their own massive world. Clawed hands stretched out just inside a wall of fog, the fingers twitching with a dull glow.   
  
And at the center of the hands hung the Sunchaser, suspended within a cloud of green magic.   
  
"That thing would be so cool if it weren't so terrifying." Dewey whispered and Huey could picture his brother's wide eyed expression.   
  
"It's got Uncle Scrooge and Launchpad." The eldest pointed, unsure if the others had noticed. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Donald looking wary.   
  
Another protective hand was on Louie, who looked about ready to cry as he spoke. "We can't go up against that- that- whatever that is."    
  
That was true. They were a bug in comparison to the giant, but this was their family. They had to do something. "Uncle Donald?'   
  
All three ducklings were looking to the closest thing they'd had to a parent with the hope that he had enough experience to deal with this. As Huey watched the resignation fall across Donald's face, he realized the answer might not be something they could live with.   
  
"Boys, I need you to get the lifeboat." They'd been immediately oriented with the safety equipment as soon as their uncle had been alerted to their presence, but the way Donald was instructing them was sending alarms through their heads. He halted their response by kneeling to look them in the eyes. "No arguing. I need you boys as far from that thing as possible when I get its attention."   
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Louie blurted, already clinging to the trim of the sailor's shirt. Huey could think of a couple ways that would draw the monster's attention, but they all involved destroying their ride home.    
  
"I have a plan, but it involves you three being safe." Donald's expression faltered into something that resembled regret, but morphed into a aching sadness. It was fleeting, however, the elder duck putting on a reassuring smile as he continued. "I'll find you as soon as I can."   
  
The boat lurched as another large wave struck, sending salty spray over their faces. It was the push that their uncle needed to help guide them to the small dinghy that would serve as their means of escape, as well as the transport that would take them away from Uncle Donald. He left the three to start preparing the vessel, returning a moment later with a portable radio under his arm. It was quickly set in the boat before he joined the trio to finished the preparations. With a little finagling, it hit the water with a dull thwack and began bobbing with the waves as the hit it.    
  
Dewey was the first down after a tight hug and the task to be brave. Louie was the best at drawing tears, be it from himself or their uncle. This time it was both, the youngest not well suited for these kinds of adventures, but unwilling to stay behind when it really mattered. Then, he turned to Huey after ensuring the youngest was secure.   
  
"You're in charge, kiddo." Donald gave the life vest a quick adjustment, handing over a compass and map. "I know you can do this. Head towards home."    
  
Any other time and this might have been the best day of his junior woodchuck career. He was being given the chance to navigate a small ocean vessel to safety and rely on everything he'd ever learned. All of that was tainted by the possibility of never seeing Uncle Donald again. They might never see Uncle Scrooge or Launchpad either. They could end up stranded in the middle of the ocean with the knowledge that they did nothing to help their family.    
  
So he wasn't surprised when the first tear fell. The second was near impossible to hold back. "We need you, Uncle Donald."   
  
To his credit, the elder duck kept his expression soft as he pulled Huey into another hug. "I'll find you. I promise."   
  
They were words to help encourage the final triplet into the boat and Huey let them, knowing full well that there was little their uncle could do to ensure he kept that promise. Donald was one duck against a towering evil that had trapped their family. It would be a miracle if they all made it out alive, much less together.   
  
"Be safe! I love you!" They were the last words they heard before their uncle disappeared into the bowels of the boat. Huey, as instructed, took charge and started the small engine, setting the compass against his leg to wedge the map in place. He didn't dare look up as the boat and monster disappeared behind the thick fog and restless waves.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
So much of this plan seemed wrong. Who was he to go up against this behemoth while his boys tried to make it out of the fog that surrounded it? What could he do?    
  
But it was all up to him. His uncle and friend were trapped in whatever magic this thing possessed. Who knew what it was doing to them and it had already been over a week. Were they even alive?   
  
Donald did the only thing he could think of with what remained of the damaged boat. The engine had chugged to life after a few desperate turns, propeller churning the ocean and sending the vessel hurtling towards the monster. The duck wedged the wheel in place, climbing through the open window and onto the roof of the cabin.    
  
He had other reasons for kicking the boys off the boat. Donald had been prepared to take on anything, but just on his own  There wasn't enough equipment to launch an attack from all four of them. Not to mention, he truly needed them to be safe and out of the creature's reach.    
  
The harpoon felt light in his grip, a surprising sensation when compared to the rock sitting in his gut. Hopefully, the boat would be enough and he wouldn't need to scale this monstrosity, but as he neared, he knew his aim needed to be his best. Donald watch the dart sail through the space between the ship and the thing's shoulder, cable ribboning out behind it until it sank into the thick flesh of its ribs.    
  
A twitch was all the duck earned from the connection, but he let it roll past, already securing the rope to his harness. He was close enough to see the ocean growth attached to it's dark green skin when he leapt from the boat and up the cable. As the boat connected, there was finally a shudder of movement, accompanied by the deep growl of the three heads above him. The ex-adventurer looked down to see the craft shattering against the thick flesh, fire suddenly engulfing the engine room.   
  
Donald wasted no time scurrying up to the point where the harpoon had hit, glaring at the closest face that had turned to investigate the thing that had struck it. Just past the head, the duck could make out the Sunchaser, still suspended between the monster's hands. The boat hadn't done enough to free his family.    
  
Plan B, then.   
  
Violence was pretty much the last resort for Donald, unless it was the only thing that could protect his family. Sure, he got mad and could wrestle some villains to the ground without batting an eye, but true, damaging violence was never his go to. The dynamite that rested in his pack was just that.    
  
In their travels, explosives had only been necessary for extricating themselves from cave-ins or to create openings in stubborn walls. Never on an individual. This particular monster, however, would most likely sustain some damage, but nothing lethal. Donald would be using the equivalent of a firecracker. He just needed the perfect place to put it for the best results.    
  
Without the use of the cable, climbing the rest of the way up to the creature's head was slower than he would have liked. The flesh was covered in a thin residue that clung to his feathers and made finding hand holds difficult.  The climbing axe was the only thing to keep him from falling when Donald lost his grip.    
  
Under the safety of the thing's outstretched arm, the duck paused, breathing shallowly against the stench resonating around him. His goal had been the head, but now that he found himself close to one of the appendages that trapped the immobile plane, a new plan was forming. All he needed to do was break the monster's concentration. There would be no bringing it down, but if he could free his uncle and Launchpad, maybe they could at least get away to figure out a better plan for later.    
  
With a determined glare and set jaw, the duck pulled himself the rest of the way into the darkened crook, digging the axe into the flesh and securing himself to it. He reached into the pack, finding the bundle of sticks that he knew could bring down an entire cave structure.    
  
"You can do this." He growled to himself. "Then find the boys." Nothing would stop him from accomplishing that.    
  
The stack of red sticks, no matter how many times he'd seen them in his nephews' cartoon shows, would always leave him with a sense dread. It didn't stop him from securing it to the space where the arm met the torso, setting the detonator with a small timer. With enough luck, he'd be in the water before the explosive went off.    
  
They needed some luck right about now.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Scrooge paced when he was worried. Mostly to allow himself a chance to think through the problems he or his family were facing. This was his eighth day of the act and he was feeling himself succumbing to the reality they may never escape this prison. Inevitably, images of the children plagued his heart and he would find himself stuck, staring into the gray interior of the plane, tears dripping from his cheeks. He was failing them. Taking away yet another family member. And for what? Some business deal that may or may not have come to pass? It felt so wrong, to lose now against some unknown void in time that refused to release them. They would stay here indefinitely and never feel the physical drag of aging or hunger. He could almost imagine himself going mad as the days tick by with no end in sight. Launchpad seemed to remain oblivious after each pass through the end of the loop - a blessing, at the least. The pilot was always so willing to go with whatever his boss said, never batting an eye when Scrooge explained their dilemma. It was a constant that never left him feeling as frustrated as he did when he glanced through the front window, to the clouds they continued through.    
  
Without warning, he felt the plane shiver and dip with a change in momentum. It quickly pulled him from the thoughts that kept resurfacing each day they were trapped.   
  
"Launchpad?" The elder duck was back to his seat in mere seconds.    
  
"Uh, looks like we're back in the storm." The pilot gripped the controls, pulling the Sunchaser back towards the sky and - "What's that?!"   
  
Scrooge followed Launchpad's line of sight, his beak dropping open as he saw the monstrosity outside the window. "Oh my-" The rest of his thoughts were scattered as the giant beast shrieked in pain, an arm dangling by its side. By some miracle, they'd been set loose, the engine sputtering to life.    
  
A second later, the craft came to a jarring halt, sending the occupants crashing to the floor. Scrooge climbed with clumsy feet, his head spinning, to look out the window and catching sight of the monster's free hand clutching the rear of the plane.   
  
"Curse that monstrosity!" The elder duck hit the controls for the rear hatch, clinging to his top hat as wind began to whip through the cabin. "Keep her steady, Launchpad! I'm goin' to see if I can persuade this creature to let us go!"   
  
A flash of determination crossed the pilot's face, along with something Scrooge didn't have time to identify. He was already halfway to the tail when the sound of a horn drew loud and clear against the rush of the storm outside.    
  
"What on Earth was that?" The old adventure cried, turning back to question his companion just in time to see him tuck something into his jacket.   
  
Launchpad simply grinned, lifting a thumb up as the other hand took the wheel.   
  
And then, the monster began to scream.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Huey was checking the map again and Louie could see the increasing number of wrinkles in the laminated paper. Maybe it was the low visibility in the fog mixed with the steady rain that had begun to hammer their lifeboat that had the eldest so tense. Years of experience told him otherwise. Huey was scared.    
  
Honestly, they were all scared, but Louie could pick up the slight grunts of frustration that let him know what was really bothering the experienced junior woodchuck. They were lost. And not the level of lost that Louie could accomplish. This was without reason. Huey should have been able to find their way out of this storm. If the green-clad - and slightly green tinged - duck knew from experience, something was messing with their progress.    
  
"We should've been out by now!" The eldest sibling growled. "I don't understand."   
  
"Maybe this storm is cursed and we're going to be stuck in it forever!" Dewey voiced what Louie was thinking, but with an underlying hint of excitement. He would never understand what drew the middle child to enjoy things that threatened their lives.    
  
"Not helping!" Louie sobbed, still clinging to the edge of his bench. The waves were doing little to help the situation, sending the tiny craft up and down in a sick-inducing version of a roller coaster.    
  
"We keep heading west, but it's like we aren't going anywhere!" Huey continued, slamming his hand onto the map.    
  
"Just keep going!" Louie didn't want to think about the what ifs. Reality dictated they should be able to make it back home if they just kept going. Life with Scrooge McDuck said differently, but his uncle wasn't here. No, he was currently stuck in a plane, trapped by a giant sea creature for the past week.    
  
And Uncle Donald...   
  
He couldn't think about what his uncle was currently dealing with. That didn't stop the potential images from assaulting him anyway. Sometimes he hated how much he could break down a situation and see every different outcome. Currently, he was seeing Donald, sinking under the surface of the ocean. The possibility of never seeing him again was all too clear in the young duck's mind.   
  
Louie ran a rain-soaked sleeve over his face, trying to wipe away the tears and images that wouldn't go away. For once, he was grateful for the constricting life vest, serving to keep his torso fairly dry. The rain itself was chilly and made his fingers burn with the cold. He hated to think how Huey was handling it with his bare arms vulnerable to the storm.    
  
"What's that?" Dewey's voice rang out, pulling the other two from their preoccupied thoughts.    
  
Louie didn't want to look, instead focusing on the figure in red as Huey moved to see what Dewey had found. It wasn't until both boys fell back into the boat that the youngest got a good view of the glistening hands reaching out of the churning ocean. Eyes wide with a new fear, the youngest's hands reached out to take hold of his brothers, not wanting to be separated. Huey was already scrambling over him to get back to the motor. The hands took hold of the small vessel's sides, cling to the boat as the engine kicked up a spray of water.    
  
They didn't move.    
  
Instead, the motor gave a harsh whine before choking to a stop. Dewey's arms wrapped around him, either protectively or due to his own fear increasing. They were about to be killed by some creatures in the middle of the ocean. His fingers wrapped around Huey's wrist just as the boat flipped, dumping the three of them into the cold water.    
  
Salty liquid cut off Louie's cry as they were pulled under the waves before their vests could bring them bobbing back to the surface. He could hear the same gagged coughs from his brothers that had him gasping for air.    
  
"Are you guys okay?" Dewey called through harsh breaths.    
  
"Where are-" Panic seared through Louie's chest as his brother's words were cut off, the eldest disappearing into the depths. A second later, the life vest sprang out a few feet away… without Huey.   
  
"No! Where'd he go?!" He was clinging to Dewey as they both scanned the surface, the elder brother holding tight to the frantic younger. Despair was all Louie saw as his eyes fell on his middle sibling.   
  
And then, a hand wrapped around his leg and pulled.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Donald had hit the water well before the explosion tore through the air. He'd burst to the surface just in time to see the Sunchaser begin a lazy dive away from the monster's hand, only to be snatched back into place. His head was screaming with frustration as he realized he'd failed.    
  
He'd done it, saved them, but it wasn't enough. He was out of options and time. Donald knew the boat was gone, along with any supplies that could be useful against this thing. There was nothing left to do but try to survive and hope his family made it out alive. The boys should have been far enough away now. They would be okay as long as they stayed in the boat and used the radio to call for help.    
  
A wave crashed over Donald's head, sending him under, his senses spinning before he bobbed back up and took in a deep breath. The monster had moved, sending out more waves with each shift of its body.   
  
And there were ropes… hanging from the shoulder blades and arms. A guttural cry pierced the air as a glowing dart shot from the water and dug into the monster's back. Donald watched in awe as the cords pulled tight, shifting the creature until it let go of the plane, stumbling back. He couldn't help the whoop of excitement as he watched the Sunchaser dip before climbing enough to skid over the waters below. A smooth landing for the crash-prone pilot.   
  
Donald was already swimming towards the craft when the monster toppled, sending a massive wave that lifted the sailor and plane, threatening to drown both. He nearly slammed into the red metal as he came back up, clawing at the churning water until everything stilled. The struts of the plane were within arms reach, offering a safe place to turn and witness the last of the creature's thrashing as it was pulled under the surface.    
  
"Donald?" A startled voice called from the plane and he turned to see Scrooge standing in the open doorway. At first glance, the sheer joy at being out of the monster's spell was evident, but upon closer inspection, the nephew could see the deep lines of exhaustion that came from a week at sea. Whatever had happened to his uncle, it was catching up to him.    
  
Without a second thought, Donald was back in the water, swimming to the opening and up into the belly of the plane. He was barely inside when he caught his uncle in a tight hug, supporting his quickly failing legs. Launchpad lay against the front console, presumably lost to the same fatigue assaulting the elder duck.   
  
"Everything's going to be alright." Donald soothed, helping his uncle take a seat. At least he hoped they would be okay. The monster was gone, but what about the thing or things that had taken it down? The thought of the boys on their own hit him a moment later. He needed to get to them before anything else happened, but with one glance at the unconscious pilot, he knew they weren't going anywhere. He felt suddenly useless, the voice of his sister trying to encourage him to learn how to fly a plane tormenting him with regret. He'd refused. It had just never interested him and now he was stuck in the middle of the ocean with potential danger lurking below them.    
  
A deep bang sounded from the back of the plane, just outside the rear hatch, sending Donald's heart hammering in his chest. He glanced to Scrooge to see the elder duck's lids drooping closed. There would be no help from the adventurer.    
  
Another impact, louder and more insistent as it vibrated through the hull, sent him back a step, fists up to defend himself if the door were to burst open. Movement from to door he'd come through had him wheeling around to face the new creature that had emerged from the sea.   
  
And his fists fell to his sides, eyes wide with disbelief.   
  
OoOoOoO    
  
Struggling, Huey realized early on, was pointless, the strong, scaled arm holding him securely to the sea creature's torso. What didn't help was watching his other brothers fight against the hands that were trying to place the thick, gel-like substance over their bills. He'd wanted nothing to do with the stuff either, until it suctioned to his face and forced its way into his lungs. Immediately, the burning need for oxygen had stopped, Huey finding that the substance was allowing him to breathe underwater.    
  
Louie was the first to succumb to the gel, looking painfully defeated as the hand clamped over his beak. The older sibling found himself relieved when the effects took hold. Whoever these creatures were, they didn't intend on drowning them, that was certain. Unfortunately, Dewey was never one to play by the rules, somehow getting away from the shark-like being and immediately clawing for the surface. A second creature appeared, clamping both arms around the struggling duck while the first quickly shoved the gel over his face.   
  
There was little time to wonder if he felt relieved that his brother wouldn't drown or upset that he hadn't escaped. As soon as Dewey was secure, the group was off, moving at high speeds through the cold ocean. Huey kept his eyes glued on the dull green an blue figures traveling a few feet away. Everything else was a blur of bubbles and rogue sea plants.    
  
At some point, they slowed, a wave of pressure hitting the group. It was a moment later when the red-clad duck saw the cause. It looked like a dark shadow under in the clouded water, but as they drew closer, he could make out the three heads, teeth gleaming against the darkness.    
  
And then they were surfacing, the lithe figure lifting him out of the water as they passed into-   
  
Huey immediately felt like crying as he took in the innards of the Sunchaser. The emotions were quickly overcome as the gel in his mouth began to recede, causing him to gag and choke out what had moments ago saved them from drowning. He was vaguely aware of the same noises coming from his right and he turned in time to see Louie curl into himself. The eldest felt like doing the same. He felt light headed and sick, but a strong pair of hands were wrapping around his shoulders and holding him upright.    
  
"Huey?" Donald's voice had him looking up, sharply, a tear making it's way down his cheek as he took in the bedraggled sight of his uncle. In an instant, the boy was wrapped in the older duck's arms, his form shivering as the adrenaline began to subside.    
  
"Uncle Donald!" Dewey had latched himself around the eldest sibling and their uncle, seeming to have a better hold on their recent experience.    
  
Huey turned his face against the damp material of the sailor shirt, trying to find Louie. A pair of scaly, gray hands were helping to guide the youngest towards the group. Donald didn't hesitate to pull the boy to him, protectively engulfing the trio with his embrace.    
  
"I do hope we haven't caused too much stress on your children." A cool, melodic voice spoke from the doorway. Curiosity had Huey turning to see the shockingly different figure. Her hair was golden against the dull metal and stormy sea, along with her tail that curled out the hatch and into the water as the plane bobbed. "My name is Oceanica. Your dear friend, Launchpad and I know each other very well."   
  
As if the mere mentioning of his name from her lips could wake the pilot, he let out a mumble before sitting up from the control panel. A few of the creatures that stood to the mermaid's side quickly moved on webbed legs to catch Launchpad before he hit the floor. It was the first time the young duck could really take in their "rescuers". They were tall with tails that stretched out behind them. A dorsal fin protruded from their backs, giving them the intense look of a shark standing in the downed plane.    
  
"What happened?" Donald asked, sitting with the triplets on the floor.    
  
"The monster that attacked your family has been terrorizing out people for a millenia." Oceanica started, the sharks helping her sit on a bench. "Every fifty years, it appears and captures the unfortunate that cross its path. We've been able to defeat it and send it back into its hibernation."   
  
Scrooge stirred from where he'd been placed, not batting an eye as Huey watched him scan the newcomers. Leave it to his uncle to find a gathering of sea dwelling creatures a normal occurrence. Another pair was by his side, seemingly to check his health. Launchpad was already fully conscious, sipping contentedly on a shell.    
  
As the group calmed and everyone seemed as alright as they were going to be, the story of the people under the sea was told, along with some extremely confusing stories that involved their pilot. The creatures didn't stay long, however, eager to get back to assist with the monster.    
  
The fog and storm had cleared not long after their departure and the radio hissed to life. Huey, snuggled up to uncle Scrooge with Louie and Dewey, watched as Donald went about contacting the appropriate authorities. There was no way he was allowing Launchpad to fly them home.    
  
"No more boat adventures for a while, please." Louie groused, still an off shade of green.    
  
"Aw, I din'noe." Scrooge smiled, pulling the green-clad duck closer. "Its not every day you see a giant sea monster and live to tell about it."   
  
Huey couldn't help the groan that accompanied his little brother's. He wasn't too keen about the idea either. Especially the part that involved them abandoning both uncles.    
  
"Aye, alright." And the old duck sounded fairly amused. "Land adventures it is then."   
  
The rest of their wait went with little trouble, the still churning waves forcing the boys to cling to Scrooge and Donald who had joined them. Even though they knew things could change for the worst at any moment, they were content to just be together again.   
  



End file.
